


Strong

by Cait_frost_11



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Neurological Disorders, Willis-Ekbom Disease, restless leg syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 13:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11760621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cait_frost_11/pseuds/Cait_frost_11
Summary: Little Aurora Laurel Snart struggles with a neurological disorder, and her mother helps her through it.





	Strong

**Author's Note:**

> I have Willis-Ekbom Disease, aka Restless Leg Syndrome, it is a neurological disorder that causes pain or discomfort in the legs, especially in the evening and at night, accompanied by an irresistible urge to move the legs. There is no cure, and it does not go away. I was diagnosed at the age of four, so that is sort of what I based this off of. It sucks, and I'm actually having a lot of trouble with it a the current moment, I'm laying in bed with an ice pack on my legs, and so that's actually what gave me the idea for this. It also makes it really hard to sleep, so that is why I am still up.

"Mommy!" A small voice erupted in cries from the room next door. "Mommy!"

"Hold on, Rory, I'm coming!"

Sara came running into little Aurora's room, flicking on the lights to see what was the matter. 

"What's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?"

The five year old looked up at her mother with tears in her eyes. "My legs hurt again," she said with a sad look. "Can we go for a walk again?"

Sara sighed and nodded her head, grabbing her daughter's hand and walking her out to the living room to get her shoes on. 

She stuck her head into her bedroom to let her husband know where she was going. "Len! Rory and I are going out to walk around! I'll be back soon."

"Do you want me to come with?" Leonard asked groggily sitting up in the bed. 

"No, we're fine, it won't be long."

Rory had started getting the throbbing pains and uncontrollable movements in her legs a little before her fourth birthday. When Sara had taken her to the doctor for her yearly physical and mentioned it, thinking it was just growing pains and a hyper toddler, the physician instead diagnosed her with Willis-Ekbom Disease, more commonly known as Restless Leg Syndrome. She prescribed a low dose of ibuprofen and melatonin, and told Sara that together she and Rory would have to find things that helped ease the pain and helped her go to sleep. After a lot of googling and research help from Felicity, they discovered a few things to ease the symptoms of the disease. Walking and ice packs helped the most. 

After their little stroll around the neighborhood, Sara brought Aurora inside and gave her the ibuprofen and melatonin and they sat in her bed together with a pack of ice wrapped in a towel while they waited for the medications to kick in. 

"Mommy?" Rory asked. 

"What's up, Sweetie?"

"Why do my legs always hurt at night?"

"I'm sorry, baby, but that is just something that happens to you. We have to keep doing these things that help you feel better, and it will just be something we have to deal with," Sara tried to explain. 

"Is there something wrong with me?"

Sara's heart broke with her daughter's words, and she pressed a firm kiss to her forehead before looking her right into her eyes. How do you explain to your daughter that she has an incurable neurological disorder?

"Aurora Laurel Snart, you are perfect just the way you are. There is nothing wrong, you are exactly how you were meant to be made. Sometimes we are given challenges in life, but that just means we are extra strong."

"Like you and Auntie Thea and your blood-thingy?" Rory asked, surprising her mother. 

"How did you know about that?"

"I heard you two talking about it. What does it mean?"

"I'll tell you about it when you are older. But yes, this challenge with your legs is a little bit like my and Aunite Thea's bloodlust. And you are so strong, you can fly past this, just like any other thing in life."

"Am I as strong as you?"

"Stronger," Sara whispered with a smile. 

After a few more minutes of silence, Sara realized that Rory had fallen asleep and she laid her down in the bed and turned the light out, returning to her room. 

"She okay?" Leonard asked when Sara got back in bed. 

"She's strong," Sara replied. "Just like her father."

"But nowhere near as strong as her mother," Leonard whispered with a kiss pressed to Sara's neck. 

"I don't know. She might surprise us one day. She really is strong."

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to know more about RLS, follow the link below. Thanks for reading!
> 
> https://www.ninds.nih.gov/Disorders/Patient-Caregiver-Education/Fact-Sheets/Restless-Legs-Syndrome-Fact-Sheet


End file.
